1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for individualizing blanks of paper, plastic, or similar materials, and placing the individualized blanks onto a continuously moving carrier, wherein the device comprises an individualizer that transfers the blanks individually to a vacuum feeder and wherein the continuously moving carrier is arranged downstream of the vacuum feeder in the transport direction. The continuously moving carrier has a higher transport speed than the individualizer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In such known devices, the transfer of blanks from the vacuum feeder onto the carrier is problematic, especially when a position-precise placement is desired.